Temptation's girl
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: he said, first let's just unzip your religion down...


not sayin'   
not charmed at all   
not sayin'   
that you weren't worth   
the fall   
and i was alone when   
i knew it was real   
down the canyon   
when i knew i had come   
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched from the corner, almost kneeling, prayer-like.  
  
She had control over her body, moving back and forth, like an  
evil reptile, snake-like. Sex-like, something he'd never seen  
in her before.  
  
She kept dancing for him, eyes closed so tight, all he could see  
from the corner was eyelashes. Long, black wet eyelashes.  
  
Pratt leaned back, licking his lips. She was nothing but a body,   
hips for him to dig his nails into, breasts to attach his mouth  
to. A thing.  
  
She kept dancing. Slow, careful sounds over the radio.Cooing, he  
noted. Sounded like dense cooing, and watching her again, his stomach  
turning, she wasn't dancing, she was rocking herself, hands at her  
side, eyes closed so she couldn't see his face.  
  
But she returned his touches, bucked and moaned under his body.  
He buried his face in his hands, remebering how touching Abby  
was the same. Abby was just a body, something to rub against, to  
let go of all that friction.  
  
Pratt touched her cheek, and bile rose in his throat. She didn't  
respond, didn't rest her cheek against the palm of her hand. She didn't  
open her eyes.  
  
  
  
***********************  
to the line   
through the dawn   
to the light   
to the turn   
when you said   
************************  
  
  
  
He watched Pratt get up. Got up, strecthed in front of the mirror,  
eyeing himself. Bile rose in his throat again, and he swallowed hard.  
Salty chemcial taste on the top of his mouth.  
  
She rested against the pillow, hugging it to her chest. Still hadn't   
opened her eyes. Maybe that was how whenever she came into work, her  
eyes were wide, wet, dark brown. And sad.  
  
His hand touched his own thigh, running his hand along absentmindly,  
imaging it was his touch comforting her, not the poly-blend sheets  
against her body.  
  
"I'm going" Pratt called. She grunted an answer, lying perfectly still  
till his footsteps had left the room, down the hall. Jing Mei stood up,  
and cried.  
  
Cried hard, tears racing down her cheeks, shoulders shaking. He'd never  
seen her cry that hard, he remebered. Not even when she left the hospital  
for him. Going away, to God know's where, then coming back, this new person.  
  
Someone he didn't know.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
so i let crazy   
take a spin   
then i let crazy   
settle in   
kicked off my shoes   
shut reason out   
he said "first let's just   
unzip your religion   
down"   
*******************************  
  
  
  
His hand didn't contrast against her skin like Pratt's. It almost blended in  
with her. He couldn't tell them apart, except for the littering of brown freckles  
on the back of his hand.  
  
He touched her shoulder, felt her hold her breath.  
  
"It's just me" he said quietly.  
  
She let the tears flow again, sighing loudly.Letting everything go now that she  
knew someone. Now that she had an allie, with his hand on her bare back. His eyes  
burning into her lower back, searching and memorizing each strecth mark, each  
dimple.  
  
She was crying too hard to cover up.Crying too hard to be obessed with covering  
up her bareness. He was Carter. He wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't touch her. Wouldn't  
take advantage of her.  
  
But now he saw her as the dancer. The evil snake, sex. He moved his hand on her stomach  
and Jing Mei fell back into him, muttering something about trust,and friendship, and how   
she had loved him.  
  
Didn't he know she had loved him.  
  
  
****************************  
found that i   
i craved at all   
saw me melt   
into your   
native shelter   
where you carved my   
name   
paper tigers scare   
and came   
****************************  
  
  
Her lips were bright pink next to the skin on his hip. Her fingernails, pink, barely stood  
out against the pale pale flesh with freckles. But she drew in little pockets of him, sucked  
hard then, ran her tongue down the inside of his leg.  
  
This is what you did for those you loved. She couldn't touch him, she told Carter. He touched her,  
she went through the motions blindly. She'd memorized when to scream, when to grab for him tightly.  
But when she grabbed for him, he slipped through her fingers like a dying fish.  
  
Carter shuddered.  
  
He slipped away like a dying fish. Carter's mouth dropped open, searching for air while she  
kissed him, touched only the places he touched at night while Abby slept beside him, curled  
tight. So no one would hurt her, she said.  
  
She didn't want Carter to touch her in the middle of the night.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair had always looked cold. It was cold to his  
touch on the roof. Now her raven hair almost felt on fire. He shuddered again, bringing his  
palm up to his eyes,to look for long strands of red on his palm. She had to have burned him.  
  
She let his fingers pull him up to her. Her skin against his shirt.Her skin against his bare  
legs.  
  
She loved him, didn't he know?  
  
  
*****************************  
so i let crazy   
pull me in   
then i let crazy   
take his spin   
kicked off my shoes   
shut reason out   
he said "first let's just unzip   
your religion down"   
heard that you were once   
"temptation's girl" 


End file.
